Daughters of the Moon Spirit
by Dede K
Summary: A collection about the women of the four nations who found love in the most unlikely places. Characters starred are Azula, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, OC , Ty-Lee, Sokka.
1. Introduction

**Daughters of the Moon Spirit**

* * *

_A collection about the women of the four nations who found love in the most unlikely places._

:::

**Author's Note**

This is a semi-alternate universe, post-series finale. It is mostly rated T to M, so please, if you know you're not supposed to be reading this, you know what to do.

You all will notice that I made the Moon Spirit the goddess of the moon, love, and marriage. I did basic research on the Chinese form of the love deity and found out about a god of love and marriage named Yue-Laou, who brought people together with a red string. Since they sort of had the same name, I made a few changes for the sake of this collection.

I am almost done with _Wounds of the Heart_, so I decided to start working on this little piece I planned a couple of years ago. Feel free to comment because I would love to hear your feedback. I want to improve my writing, and am willing to take constructive criticism. The story will be divided into five parts, as for the chapters in each part, I am not sure. I might go overboard, who knows?

Last, while reviews are greatly appreciated, flames and other sorts of hate mail with the intent of attacking the story and/or author will not be accepted. I also don't own the Avatar series except for an original character. Thank you for reading.

:::

**Enjoy**


	2. The Tale of the Moon Spirit

**The Tale of the Moon Spirit**

* * *

Long ago, the Moon Spirit, goddess of love, marriage, and the moon, once watched over the royal princesses of the respectful nations. She witnessed their births, rid them of any illnesses, and sought to give them happiness as they grew into womanhood.

The Moon Spirit loved these children she called her daughters. She treasured them so much, that she would summon them onto the moon to spend time with them.

For a long time, peace was only guaranteed for as long as the Moon Spirit had her daughters close by. But the princesses were born shortly before everything changed. When the Hundred Years War began, the Air Princess was brutally murdered in the extermination of the Air Nomads by the Fire Nation.

The Fire Princess turned her back on the Moon Spirit, and the Earth Princess was so distraught that she could no longer utter a word or acknowledge the war. She isolated herself behind the walls of her country until her lonely death. Only the Water Princess soothed the Moon Spirit, and faithfully stood by her side until she passed away at an old age.

The Moon Spirit kept on watching over the other princesses that came after, but knew that none of them could ever be the true daughters she longed for.

Throughout the war, the Moon Spirit silently grieved until she almost faced an impending death. Yue, the Water Princess of that time, willingly sacrificed herself to take the Moon Spirit's place. On her deathbed, the Moon Spirit professed her deepest sorrows to Yue, who promised to aid in restoring peace between the nations. In exchange for her life, the Moon Spirit bestowed her powers unto Yue, who then ruled the moon. Her successor was oblivious that the Moon Spirit also gave her memories.

Yue is there when the long war ended. The goddess continued to watch over the nations. In order to commemorate the Moon Spirit's legacy, Yue chose the daughters she would care for, not worrying about their titles but for their pure hearts.

Though the nations fell into balance, the daughters of Yue were deeply conflicted. In time, Yue helped them find their balance, while granting them love. The women would never know that Yue would always watch over them, and Yue would never know that these women she cared for resembled the Moon Spirit's true daughters the most.


	3. The Southern Ambassador I

**I**

* * *

Healing was the only element that symbolized who she was to others.

Katara was cursed by her compassion, and tendency to help others. To quell their suffering, she did so willingly without aiding her own silent bouts of pain first, only reaffirming why she was always the one who was burned before the rest.

It was natural for her to begin healing the enemy, silently counting his scars and faded bruises scattered over his toned chest under the dim candlelight.

At one point, she kissed each and everyone of the marks, brushing her lips against them. Water from the rain that fell outside the balcony coated the tips of her fingers. Scars mellowed down into thin lines, and the more she seeped the liquid into him, the more the bitter smile on her face was ran over by hot tears.

Just who was she fooling?

She slipped from his bed, wrapping crimson sheets tightly against her. The rain welcomed her with open arms, kissed her forehead and her lips. She gazed sadly at dark skies.

The moonlight shone over her, but she couldn't bare returning the same gesture. How could she do so when she was so ashamed of herself?

A whore only allowed herself to be bedded by a married man. In the morning, he would forget they ever had something. For the first time, Katara acknowledged that what most were saying were right. Together or not, their match wasn't compatible. They weren't meant to be.

She went back and took her remaining clothing off the floor. Hair dripping, skin wet, she was out of his room before the flickering flame on the candle blew off into thin wisps of smoke.

* * *

_Three Years Later_

Katara was more surprised that the grand hall was fuller than she anticipated, but seeing that this was a special event, she knew that she should have expected this. The more her mind raced to accept the suffocating crowd in the hall, the more she understood why anyone would hurriedly attend the celebration of the century - the wedding of her dearest and closest friends.

She sauntered inside, her silky red robes still never letting others miss her. No one could ever forget the ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, and at this moment, she wished that they did. It would make avoiding _him_ easier. But who was she kidding? That certainly wasn't going to work in the Fire Palace, where the Firelord was the one who single handedly sponsored the entire wedding of his only sister and the Avatar. And since the Firelord was the one she tried to avoid all these years, he will definitely find her in this crowd. That venomous bitch/best friend would first tell him, and then Aang, being the mediator that he was, would try to convince her to 'see things through'.

Like hell she will.

She took a swig of fire whiskey from the bar she passed, before she found who she was looking for. Soft music from the erhu played from afar, seeping into the hall as some of the guests drank, conversed, and ate.

She came to the edge of the dance floor, smiling as soon as she spotted the celebrants waltzing over white marble. It was rare seeing the quiet smile on Azula's face, because the ony time the bitch ever smiled was when she was with Aang. Other than that, Katara often had to deal with the insufferable pig.

She was gorgeous in her qipao, which trailed at least a few feet away. The gown she wore hugged every curve of her body, ornamented by golden dragons curling on her front. The bride's raven hair was flawless, pulled up into an updo with a ruby and gold headdress that belonged to her mother. All in all, Azula was stunning, and everyone knew it, especially Aang.

"It's hard to believe..." a deep voice almost startled her, but knowing who they belonged to, Katara kept her eyes on the couple.

"What do you want?" she silently demanded.

Aang whispered something in Azula's ear, to which the Fire Princess nodded, and leaned up to kiss her husband on the lips. They kissed in a way they only would do in private, showing just how much they were oblivious to those around them. Katara watched in unbridled envy. _If only..._

"Can I talk to you?"

She scoffed. "Zuko, you're asking me in front of a large group of people. Have some pride, Firelord."

When she was just about to walk away, strong hands grasped her arms and tugged her backwards.

"Will you just hear me out?" he hissed.

"What if I'd rather not do that, Firelord?" she retorted.

Silence passed, except for the music and the whispers from the guests. She knew that they noticed both of them, and snatched her arm away. She turned to look into his eyes. Her knees buckled, but Katara was different now, she had a backbone and couldn't afford to succumb to him._ Again._ She lowered her voice. "Save yourself some embarrassment, and don't ever put your hands on me again."

Amber eyes flickered with hurt, but they hardened as soon as they crumbled.

"Tell me to leave you alone."

Her heart raced, "You're making a scene."

And that was how she got him to stop. Zuko wouldn't make a scene at his own sister's wedding, and his sister would kill him if he even tried. His fists clenched, jaws set, he walked until he was breathing the same air as she. She couldn't move. Again, she is hypnotized by him, forgetting that a few looks were sent their way.

He changed over the years, growing out his hair until it pulled into a top knot. He was always brawny, but they were in their late twenties, and he towered over her. It was overwhelming.

"Tell me to let you go," he said again.

Katara laughed. "Would you really want to ruin this wedding?"

"Maybe I can."

That shut her up.

"Don't do this right now."

"Why did you leave that night?" he whispered brokenly.

_"Zuko!"_

If the spirits were watching over her, she owed them her life. Sokka came out of the crowd, throwing his arms around the Firelord, whose scowl surpassed a three year old's. Obviously her brother was drunk, but Katara could care less, and she made her exit as soon as her brother started tell Zuko how drunk he was but shouldn't be.

As she left, she could feel the burn of his gaze over her back.

She was safe. _For now._


	4. The Southern Ambassador II

**II**

* * *

Dark hands ran over the woman's silk covered belly. The turtleducks that were swimming in the pond stilled, somehow sensing what she did. The flowers from the shrubs she sat nearby with the nervous princess fluttered in response to the breeze.

Katara let her water gloved palms cool light skin, letting a smile grace her face when she found who she was looking for. The figure underneath shrunk as she felt it, but it didn't take long until it began to calm under her cool touch. "Yep, your suspicions are correct.

_"Agni."_

Katara nodded, "Agni indeed. Congratulations mommy."

The Fire princess rolled her eyes, but the waterbender saw the curve of her lips, and her heart fluttered. Yes, there was still that wishful thinking, but seeing the way the ravenette palmed her flat tummy made her imagine the little ones who would take after her and Aang. Golden eyes regarded her earnestly. "Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?"

"Not yet, you're only three months along." The ravenette nodded and sighed nervously, gazing at the turtle ducks who now swam around. "But did you guys have to go at it like rabbaroos before your wedding?"

Azula scoffed, "This is my Avatar you're talking about. Put me in a room alone with him and I'm done."

Katara guffawed along with the princess, catching the attention of some of the royal gardeners who smirked in their direction. If there was anything Katara loved about her best friend, it was that when you got to know her, she was beyond hilarious. Their laughter died down, before Katara placed a warm hand on Azula's own.

Blue eyes caressed the worried expression on the princess's face, "Have you told Aang yet?"

"I never had the chance before he left for the summit after the wedding," she said, fingering a stray petal on the grass. "And yes I could send him a letter but...I'll wait."

"Yeah."

Another cool breeze brushed against their hair. The waterbender quietly looked at the princess. "You know what's so strange?"

Azula tilted her head, "What?"

"That you're the first to be married..." Golden eyes narrowed. "When you were the one who used to be a psychopa-"

"Agni, are you still on that?!"

"You stole my ex-boyfriend." Katara said, obviously toying with the princess. And it worked, for Azula's dark mood disappeared. She wanted her to be less worried.

"And it isn't stealing if he was your ex." Azula said dryly, as she tossed the petal aside. "Besides, he was the one who was after me."

Katara smiled, "Now you're more happier than I've seen you."

Her friend could only nod, hesitant about discussing the less happier part. They both were reluctant, for digging into the past did nothing for the future in their case. Azula's release from the asylum didn't happen until a couple of years since her imprisonment.

It occurred when Ozai had escaped with the help of a supporter who was an undercover guard for a few months before he implemented his plan. Zuko immediately released his sister as soon as he discovered that she refused to take part of father's plan, in which her own father disowned and abandoned her. Why the princess refused to take part in the scheme, no one never knew until Azula told her these words in her bedroom. _I got to be alone, and realized that I didn't want to do things because he wanted me to do them. That isn't how you care or love someone, right?_

_Right,_ she remembered saying.

"Your kid is going to be gorgeous." Katara said. "Aang will be so happy."

Azula smiled before "I'm sure he will be. But he and this thing inside me aren't what I wanted to just to speak to you about when I brought you to the gardens."

Her low tone and calm demeanor suddenly told Katara what this conversation was going to steer to. This was how Azula was whenever she wanted to pry into her business, and that said business had a lot to do with the man who thankfully had gone to the same summit Aang went to for the weekend.

"I don't want to talk about him right now."

"Yes, you will." Katara rolled her eyes, looking away from the woman who had tugged her chin back. "I must say that I'm sorely disappointed in you."

Katara said nothing else, but then began to gaze at the turtleducks in the pond, so Azula continued. "Here is a man who's willing to give up everything for you, yet you're still reluctant about letting go and taking what you want-"

"It's just-"

"It's nothing. Yes, you were with him while he was married, but Mai has moved on and although she has named her new set of knives after you-"

"She named her-"

Azula grabbed her shoulders, "Listen to me."

She sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry."

The princess stared at her, "He and my husband will come back the next week. Once he does, do not avoid him like you have been doing for the past few weeks you have been here. You're well aware that his work keeps him from seeing you, so do not hurt him by pretending he doesn't exist."

She couldn't help it, but tears started to fall over her cheeks, "I don't think I can..."

"Then why won't you?" Azula asked, brushing her wavy hair with her fingers. "Why have you ignored all the letters he was sending you...Why...Oh, Agni come over here."

A moment later, Katara was half crying, half trying not to cry in her friend's arms. "Why does this always have to be so frustrating?"

"You're frustrating yourself, dear," Azula murmured, smiling as a groan answered her. "Now you have to tell me why you're punishing yourself so much."

For a while, when the princess was about to decide that her friend might never talk, a quiet voice answered, "It's complicated."

"You're speaking to someone who was in a mental facility. I can take it."

Katara nodded.

"Now tell me."

She let her words pour out, watching anything but her friend, who kept her arms around her.


End file.
